<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of this, just so it can crash down on me...? by 4iburnyou0youmeltme4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918859">All of this, just so it can crash down on me...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4iburnyou0youmeltme4/pseuds/4iburnyou0youmeltme4'>4iburnyou0youmeltme4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dresses, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Other, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4iburnyou0youmeltme4/pseuds/4iburnyou0youmeltme4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo is the traitor and is planing to kill everyone on the Smp and run away with Tommy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All of this, just so it can crash down on me...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning, dead kid. Depression, cutting, last words and Suicide show. Please do not read if sensitive to these things.<br/>Love, Will 🤩🍄🥴🍓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo's plan was in motion. He placed TNT under Eret's Castle. It took months to do considering Schlatt was on his back. He was running away. Far. FAR, away. But not by himself. Tommy. </p><p>Tommy was a loud person. That was the best thing about him though. He was his best friend. He valued his friend ship. So,<em> he was willing to take Tommy with him. No, not willing. He WILL take Tommy with him.</em><em> he'll die for him if that's what it comes to.</em></p><p>He led everyone to Eret's Castle,but missed a few. Whatever he'll hide with Tommy anyways. He didn't tell Tommy knowing that he'll give in with the spotlight on him.  He'll bribe him with the discs. The perfect plan.</p><p>Everyone was gathered at Eret's Castle, including Tommy.</p><p>He pressed the button. </p><p>"<em>it was never meant to be." </em></p><p>Tubbo smiled as he pressed the button with no care of the fact that he might not survive either.</p><p>It was. Loud? Like a nuke hit the place with maximum speed. </p><p>Tubbo woke up as he heard yelling. He got up from his knees and took a good look. Fundy was laying motionless in Wilbur's arms. Dream was holding George and kissing him, saying "George please, I love you so much..." George was smiling and held his hand. Puffy was standing over Dream as she pat his back. Niki was by herself staring at the sky as she laid on her back presumably dead. Schlatt was breathing but barely, he was groaning in pain because a thick pole was piercing through his leg. Techno was  limping around giving aid to anybody he could. Then Tommy.</p><p>Tommy was with Eret. Laying there. No movement. </p><p>
  <em>no, no, no, no, no. </em>
</p><p>Tubbo thought as he ran full speed to them. The ruckus brought attention to them. Dream, Wilbur, Captain, George, Techno and Eret looked to Tubbo. Tubbo got to Tommy laying in Eret's arms. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Eret got defensive as he wrapped Tommy's arm with a piece of his torn strawberry dress, the thing immediately turning a dark red.</p><p>Tubbo ignored him and held Tommy's barely moving face. </p><p>"Tommy, listen, i-i'm so sorry." It took Tubbo his entire will to not cry. </p><p>"T-tommy look," he reaches for his back pocket. "I've got them, the D-discs B-big man. Tubbo whipped them out and showed Tommy. Tommy in response smiled and quietly muttered. "C-can I take t-them?" Tubbo gives them to Tommy with tears finally rolling his face. Tommy with little to no power takes the discs and snaps them in half. Tubbo looks at Tommy with the most confused, sad, hurt face in the world. Even Dream made a face of defeat.</p><p>"T-tommy, w-what?" Tubbo manged to get out as Tommy seemed to of lost strength in his arms and dropped them onto his stomach and winced. </p><p>"T-tubbo. I'm d-dead." Tubbo made a quick "no," when he shuffled closer to Tommy and held his face in his rough hands. </p><p>"Listen,y-your makin' in out m-man" He held his tears with sniffs and pauses in his sentences. Tommy gave a smile. I was something no one could explain. It was honest, sincere, humorous, sad, disappointed. But no trace of anger. </p><p>He grabbed Tommy's back and lifted him up into his chest.</p><p>"Tubs, P-promise me something..." Tubbo looked back to his face and nodded with patience. "Follow, our l-legacy." Tommy tilted upwards to make eye contact with Dream. "S-SUCK IT GREEN B-BOYYY!" Dream seemed to turned away with embarrassment. Tommy let out his last laugh, a cough shortly after. </p><p>"T-tommy..." Tubbo's heart shuddered. He could see the life draining out of Tommy.</p><p>"T-tubbo...I- love you ma..n.." His words trailed off and Tubbo hugged him for the last time. </p><p>Tubbo felt his breathing stop. He jumped into motion and laid him onto the unsteady ground. His hands pressing on the lifeless body desperately trying to get some sort of oxygen in his system. He felt a hand pat his back. He turned and saw Eret. He gave the most haunting look. His face was full of tears and red. He wrapped his arm around Tubbo. He shook his head no. As soon as he did that Tubbo looked back to Tommy's lifeless  body and saw that Eret was right. It's not worth it. Tubbo cried in Eret's arms, he let out a screech in defeat. Wilbur mourning his son and brother. Dream scared if George is going to walk ever again. Schlatt possibly not making through the night.Techno losing his brother. Tubbo losing his best friend. <em>That he would die for. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbos done.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omfg, 1000 hits?!? Thank you guys so muchhh!!!! ❤️❤️❤️<br/>Trigger warning, dead kid. Depression, cutting, last words and Suicide show. Please do not read if sensitive to these things.<br/>Love, Will 🤩🍄🥴🍓</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo laid in the bed. He's given up. Tommy was dead and everyone hated him. This couldn't of gone any worse. He needed to finish what he was starting.</p><p>Few Weeks later, Tubbo stopped eating. Not like anyone cares though. He's been staying in a little room far from the others who were injured and surgery. He didn't have anything to hurt anybody.<em> I mean, he wasn't planing to hurt anybody expect himself. </em>He would deny food from Techno. And throw it up after he was forced fed. He was extremely thin and pale. He was able to sneak in a small dagger in his sock, ha. They only patted him down. So stupid. He's heard from Techno the news about everyone.</p><p>George is paralyzed from the waist down, Schlatt had his leg amputated, Wilbur is in need of mental help, Niki was actually alive, but she needs surgery, Ranboo saw everything and needs mental help, Dream is blind in his right eye because a piece of glass. Puffy broke her left arm and right ankle. And Techno needs mental help, he also has a broken leg and a fractured shoulder, from a large piece of Coble falling onto him. Tubbo himself had head trauma, collapsed lung, no mental stability, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. He was surprised he didn't die. </p><p>Every now and then he'd make a few small cuts across his arms they'd be small enough to be hidden under his blanket. He was gonna die anyways so it didn't matter. </p><p>He finally went outside, Techno checked with every one and decided to bring tubbo so he could see everyone. They wrapped his hands with rope just incase. Not noticing the cuts. He snuck the dagger in his pants. He got outside of the room and saw light for the first time in weeks... And his injured friends... </p><p>Everyone just turned. They turned around to face the boy who ruined everything. </p><p><em>He broke.</em> </p><p>Tubbo grabbed the knife from his pants and cut the rope. Immediately putting Techno at hostage. Knife caressing his throat. He wasn't going to kill him. Of course not. Tubbo let out a laugh of pure pain, with a forced smile. </p><p>"Give me one,<em> ONE</em>, reason a shouldn't kill him right now!" His voice was harsh. With hidden fear. No one responded. Then he heard Wilbur.</p><p>"Tubbo! Stop! Its not worth it." Wilbur's voice trailed off. Tubbo smiled. </p><p>"Why?! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE!" </p><p>"AND MY BROTHER IS GONE!"</p><p>Tubbo froze, still griping the knife.</p><p>Hes realized how selfish hes been. He knew Tommy wouldn't come with him. Hes been lying to himself this whole time. Just, trying, to believe that his friend would ditch his entire family. WHAT THE FUCK.</p><p>
  <em>In a few split seconds he let go of Techno, who rushed to <span>safety. Then he took the knife and plunged it into his chest. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1, 2, 3, 4.... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't stop until the world turned upside down. He fell with a thud. Onto the dirt. He heard what was maybe a scream? Then in his blurry vision saw Wilbur, then Techno, then, Puffy? They were saying something. But he couldn't hear them. He let out a string of words that would be his last and craved into the others memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I-it wa-s n-never m-m-mean't to b-e...."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had his funeral in L'manberg, everyone attended. He was buried next to Tommy. The grave stones read;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best friends. Until the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tubbo_ and -TommyInnit lay here in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone shed a couple tears then left. Like we know today, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was never meant to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayo! thanks! i would never think a oneshot like this would get so many views &amp; kudos ! I hoped every one enjoyed this book ! I worked sort of hard on this oneshot lmao. give suggestions of what other oneshots you want to see ! Alright. Its late, Bye !!!<br/>Love, Will 🤩🍄🥴🍓</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>